yumas new power
by theonlyfoxman
Summary: yuma finds out a shocking truth terrible summary i know


"Were done astral we can't beat vector he has a counter for everything!"yuma cried as he realized his soon to come defeat

Quattro vs nasch

"SILENT HONOR ARK, FINISH HIM! SILENT TAKE DOWN!" yelled nash much to quattro's horror.

"GALAXY EYES TACHYON DRAGON STRIKE HIM DOWN, TACHYON STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!!"kite was screwed he knew it.

"Sense you all will die. I have a little secret for you the truth of what really happened to your parents!"astral's eyes widened and even every duel stopped in its tracks.

"You see, you have been On the wrong side the whole time, isn't that right astral!"

Astrals face suddenly twisted into anger,"be quit!"

This shocked everyone, as astral has never flipped like that.

"Oh but i think yuma deserves to realize he is king of the barians, besides astral your best friends forever right? Why don't you tell him how you had yuma's memories erased and had his parents killed?"nash spoke to astral in disgust, yuma was suppose to be his friend.

"Astral...is any of this true??"astral was silent he wanted to speak but couldn't.

"Of course it is! Astral put your parents in that dimension, then he erased your memories your mom and dad were king and queen of the barians far before don thousand came into the picture! You were my best friend your name isn't yuma its utopia! Because you were the hope of all barians!"shouted nash"take a look!"and with that nash's power spread around yuma, and memories flooded him completely, forcing him on his knees tears streamed down his face as he held his head in pain much to the other barians stopped there duel including vector.

"I'm a barian….what's worse i'm the god of them all...but even worse than that...astral lied to me! Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!"yuma screamed tears streamed down yuma's face, as dark energy erupted yuma completely he became encased in red and black energy as armour coated him on black and red(think the first time yuma and astral morphed only black and red) his armour vanished tho and yuma took a deep sigh stretching his arms out and cracking his neck.

"Yuma! Are you ok"tori asked running up to him along with all his friends.

"My name isn't yuma, its utopia…"utopia said narrowing his eyes(for the most part i'll refer to yuma as utopia.

Laughter could be heard from the sidelines, it was astral laughing like a mad man"I almost got you to do it, barian world has never been evil we want them gone so we will be the strongest! I almost pulled off the perfect lie!but then nash had to poke his nose where he isn't wanted!"astral took on a different look a look exactly like number 96 but it was full on astral this time.

"Guys we have been fighting on the wrong side all this time…"yuma ripped his necklace off and thru it to the ground causing astral to laugh, every body was shocked but for some reason accepted this fact rather quickly.

"Were with you every step of the way yuma, take astral down!"yelled kite everybody nodded. There head in agreement

"ASTRAL. I challenge you to a duel one you will never walk away from!"utopia yelled

"Hmph then let us begin weakling!"astral yelled as his duel disk and gazer activated yuma's did as well only it was different, made up of his new energy same with his duel disk.

"Won't you let me start dear yuma? I draw I summon goblin burgh! Now his special effect activated allowing me to summon gagaga magician allowing me to summon kage gotoki then I summon gagaga child thanks to his special effect now I activate his effect allowing me to copy gagaga magicians special effect now watch my fury!!

"Astral already has three level 4 monsters how will yuma pull this off?"asked tori.

"Just watch yuma isn't limited to not wanting to destroy his competition anymore so expect no mercy"nash spoke with a grin.

"I overlay goblin burgh gagaga magician and gagaga child With these three monsters I build the overlay network to summon dark order number 39 utopia!"astral shouted laughing as utopia took a darker appearance.

2500 atk 1500 defense

"I activate his special ability-

"OH PLEASE LIKE THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN I activate number stopper!this card negates the summon of a number monster and you take damage equal to said numbers attack points that's 2500 life points coming your way!

"I activate the quick play spell damage counter!with it I don't take any damage this turn!"astral yelled much to yuma's annoyance"i place two cards face down and end my turn your move

"I draw!i'll start things off with a bang i activate utopia's thrown!"a thrown appeared and yuma sat on it with a grin causing some of the girls to blush"i activate its effect now..anytime you summon a number its effects are negated next i activate shock wave!with this i can summon 1 thunder type monster from my hand and i summon thunder spear!(1700 atk 1000 def)now i activate its effect once per turn i can summon a thunder type monster level 4 or lower from my hand and i chose thunderman!(1200 ato 400 def) now i equip thunder man onto thunder spear with this thunder spears attack goes to thunder giants!

"What?!"astral shouted its attack increased to 2900 as the monster twirled the spear around

"Nice yuma!"yelled alito

"Now i place 2 cards face down attack astral directly! Spear of lotus!"yuma yelled as the spear was attacked aatral growled

"I ACTIVATE NEGATE ATTACK! You know what this does!

"I activate double or nothing! Boosting my thunder giants attack to 5800 and allowing him to attack again!

"I activate trap replay spell by paying 500 life points i can re activate negate attack!

"No, yuma almost had the bastard damn it!"yelled rio punching thru a wall in anger.

"I ACTIVATE TRIPLE DOUBLE, WHENEVER DOUBLE OR NOTHING IS NEGATED MY MONSTERS ATTACK IS TRIPLED AND HE CAN ATTACK AGAIN!

"NOOOOOOO"astral yelled as not even a number not even a tribute monster bested him "17400 attack how….!!!"and with that astrals life points dropped to zero and he vanished.

 **Of course astral went easy he wants yuma to become a lot strong before he ends him there will be lemons there will be a harem to yuma with every girl i'll make sure i have oc's to fight with astral everyone will be transformed into a barian. Also this is really 96 who is king of astral word in this fic**


End file.
